1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat-radiating substrate and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increase in electronic components used for vehicles, industries or the like, and the trend in multi-functions and miniaturization, a problem arises in that a plurality of electronic components should be integrated on a small-area of the substrate.
In addition, a problem arises in that heat-radiation according to the driving of the electronic components affects the performance of the electronic components.
For example, in the case of a metal printed circuit board according to the prior art, an insulating layer has low thermal conductivity, and as a result, when it is applied to a heating device used for high power, it causes a problem in driving the device due to the low thermal conduction. In addition, in the case of devices (an IC, a passive device, or the like) that should be protected from high temperature other than the heating device, they have problems in view of a short life span and extended reliability due to high temperature.
Therefore, a need exists for a technology development of preventing the performance of the electronic components from being degraded by including a heat-radiating system in a field of manufacturing the substrate.